nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Academy (Jinavia)
The Imperial Security Academy of Jinavia is the military academy which is designed to train and form the Gendarmerie officers. It is a single structure, directly dependant on the Command of Schools, and it is led by a Lieutenant General. The nature of the tasks assigned to a Gendarmerie Officer requires a qualified professional preparation, supported by a broad general education, which enhances the values of military reference. The activities of the Security Academy, reporting directly to the School Command, have evolved constantly, offering visitors a teaching university level regularly updated and all the useful knowledge to decide and organize independently and with a sense of responsibility. The fundamental objective of the Academy is the training of future commanders which is associated with the update on the legal and professional career. The Academy also performs the functions of think tank, presenting itself as an entity pilot research and development of professional issues. Organization The Academy is structured on: * A Staff, which supports and assists the commander in the working of ordinary activities and planning of complex problems; * The Institute of Military, Professional and Legal Studies, established with the aim of ensuring a better coordination of civilian and military education of teachers. It has 10 courses: ** Professional Techniques ** Service of Staff ** Investigative Techniques ** Computer ** Military Law ** Military Art ** Operations Occupation ** Administration ** Logistics * A Training Division, which monitors the framework of visitors, contributing to their moral education, ethics and military. Gendarmerie officer Recruitment The Gendarmerie is an integrated corps, which encompasses both military duties and police and administrative tasks: due to this reason, recruitment and therefore training are deliberately diversified. Gendarmerie Officer Cadets are drawn trough six different ways: * College Recruitiment * Post-College Recruitment * Technical Recruitment * Internal Recruitment * Military Recruitment * Civil Officials Recruitment College Recruitiment The College Recruitment is a competition open to holders of an high school degree (age between 17-22): it lasts 3+2 years. At the end of the basic training, Cadets are commissioned as Second Lieutenants - Deputy Commissioners and promoted to Lieutenants - Commissioners at the end of the second cycle. Post-College Recruitment The Post-College Recruitment is a competition open to holders of a College degree (law, economics or political sciences courses) (age up to 29): it lasts 2 years. The training system provides a course lasting two years. Access to the course is through a public competition in two written tests, oral exam and a series of psycho-physical and aptitude tests, restricted to graduates in law, political science classes and equivalent degrees. Cadets who are admitted to the training course can acquire the Deputy Commissioner in Proof. After the first year, the Deputy Commissioner in Proof who have obtained the judgment of suitability, are admitted to second year with the rank of Commissioner in Proof. Even during the second annual cycle are provided for other tests and examinations including the final one of the course. Cadets who have obtained the judgment of suitability are promoted to the rank of Chief Commissioner. Both Deputy Commissioner in Proof and Commissioner in Proof are operational ranks: they are overranked, respectively, by Deputy Commissioner and by Commissioner, but they can act as full Gendarmerie officers. However, as their permanent residence is in the Academy, are normally not assigned to any operational service. Technical Recruitment The Technical Recruitment is a competition Competition open to universitary engineer degree holders or a title that confers degree in a field on a list drawn up by order of the Minister of Interior, according to the needs of Gendarmerie (age up to 29). Internal Recruitment The Internal Recruitment is a competition open to career Non Commisioned Officers and Warrant Officers of the Gendarmerie. Military Recruitment The Military Recruitment is a competition open to officers from other forces (Army, Air Force, Navy): most times are requested only junior officers, but sometimes also some senior officers posts, such as Lieutenant Colonel or Colonel, could be offered to other services officers. Civil Officials Recruitment The Civil Officials Recruitment is a competition open to civilian State, local authorities or public institution employees and officials, which satisfy the conditions of age and seniority. Higher education In this training course are allowed all the officers of the Gendarmerie, which, through the comparative merits, have been placed at the top of the merit list for promotion to the rank of Brigadier General. The Academy platoons are formed according to the capacity in horse racing, which is taken for granted at the time of the recrutiment, at least a basic level. For the advanced course, which lasts six months, training is based on the need to create the General's future, with new leadership, mediation, organization and coordination. In this perspective, the program includes various activities, giving ample room for conferences, in-depth analyzes and comparisons of issues of particular value professional, always tackled with an interdisciplinary approach. The methodology is intended to encourage interaction between Professor and students: they are called to participate actively in the development of various activities. The course ends with a final exam consisting of two elaborated in the discussion and talks on topics including the treated areas. Gendarmerie Review Quarterly Gendarmerie Review Quarterly is a quarterly magazine published by the Academy: it is established to update the preparation by offering insights on the evolution of military thinking and legal professional disciplines of interest, a selection of legislative action and case law and reviews of various books. Category:Jinavia